


Я Не Хочу Возвращаться/ I Don't Want To Come Back

by Jimmy_s_Dream



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_s_Dream/pseuds/Jimmy_s_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что сделает Харви, если узнает, что Майк предпочел уйти к Луису?<br/>Оригинал - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9626605/1/I-Don-t-Want-to-Come-Back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа - перевод нижеуказанного фика.  
> This is a translation of "I Don't Want to Come Back" by A. Heimby. You can read it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9626605/1/I-Don-t-Want-to-Come-Back .

Майк не может сдержать улыбки, стоя в офисе у Луиса. Ему было сложно поверить, что кто-то действительно хочет работать с ним, вернее, сотрудничать, кто-то хотел оценить его по заслугам и проверить, что же Майк может сделать. А он много мог. Он долго обдумывал, как много сил ушло у Луиса только на то, чтобы переманить Майка на свою сторону. Это чувство было настолько приятным, что улыбка расширяется сама собой, а Майк переводит взгляд на свои ноги, пытаясь ее скрыть. Он всеми силами удерживает волнение и воодушевление, наполняющие его мысли. Майк мельком смотрит в окно, представляя, как они с Луисом смогут сработаться и сколько сделают вместе.

Неожиданно в кабинет открылась дверь, Майк радостно повернулся, излучая полнейшую радость своей улыбкой. Он уже представлял, как поприветствует Луиса и увидит его не менее искренний взгляд, но видит он Харви, медленно проходящего внутрь кабинета своего противника. Улыбка Майка меркнет, прекращая освещать все вокруг, а мысли мешаются, не давая вымолвить не слова. 

\- Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это, - решительно произносит Харви.

\- Позволить мне? – переспрашивает Майк, чувствуя, как злость подступает к груди, заполняя горячими порывами воспоминания. 

\- Не делай этого, - отвечает Харви, невзначай пропуская легкую улыбку. 

Наступает неловкая пауза: Майк абсолютно точно знает, что подействует на Харви, а Харви хочет верить, что помощник этим не воспользуется.

\- Я уже дал свое согласие, - тихо произносит Майк, пытаясь избежать взгляда бывшего начальника, - И я не могу отказаться от своих слов, - все-таки говорит Майк. 

Он знает, что на этот аргумент у Харви нет ответа, и понимает, что это может стать последним их разговором, но разве выбор не был сделан раньше этого мимолетного разговора? Харви напрягается, злость пробегает по его скулам, сжимая мышцы. Конечно, на его лице выступают и другие эмоции, выходящие из-под хорошей маски. Майк недвижимо стоял и пытался подобрать название каждой видимой ему эмоции, но не мог, он чувствовал противоречивость момента.

\- Ты не отказываешься от своих слов, - проговаривает Харви, вкладывая больше чувств, чем он позволяет себе обычно, - Ты возвращаешь их туда, где им место.

\- Я. – Майк пытается сдержать себя от поступка, который так не хочет совершить, - я прошу прощения. 

\- Я знаю, - завершает Харви, желая не слышать продолжение и свято веря в то, что на этом Майк закончит свою речь. Он делает шаг вперед, - все хорошо.

\- Нет, - тихо произносит Майк, он больше не в силах держать свои эмоции, а глаза предательски начинают слезиться, но ему нужно, чтобы Харви понял. - Я прошу прощения за то, что ухожу работать к Луису, - он закрывает глаза и опускает голову вниз, не в силах сказать что-нибудь еще, но добавляет, - Луис будет ценить меня.

В кабинете повисла тишина, Харви недоверчиво пытался поймать взгляд Майка. Никто из них и не думал, что за дверями уже собралось несколько зевак, включавших Луиса с огромным пирогом. 

\- Мне нравится работать с Луисом, - срывающимся голосом произнес Майк, он поднял окончательно мокрые глаза на Харви, чтобы тот видел, как больно ему было это говорить, - и Луису нравится работать со мной. – Майк вздохнул, - понимаешь, с ним я работаю в команде, а не «на него». 

Майк не отрывал взгляда от Харви и с каждым словом, казалось, вырывающим кусочек его души, делал небольшой шаг вперед. 

\- Он хочет, чтобы я делал успехи не только приносящие ему силу и влияние, он хочет, чтобы и мне это помогло, - Майк чувствует, что это самые тяжелые слова, которые он когда-либо произносил, - он хочет мне помогать. Да, - признает Майк, - Луис был тем, кто сказал завязывать с работой с тобой, но разве это было зло? Он видел, что эта работа со мной делает и понимал, что я не выдержу ее. Он видел, что мне больно, и просто хотел сделать лучше, - Майк делает паузу, наблюдая за реакцией Харви, за неожиданными эмоциями, проносившимися в его глаза, но, он уже точно знает, что не будет отступать, - он был рядом, когда тебя не было.

Теперь Харви не знал, что сказать. Конечно, он и раньше понимал, что ранит Майка, он понимал, что просит слишком много. Он знал, но считал это прекрасным стилем работы. И единственное, чего Харви не знал, так это, как заставить Майка передумать, какие слова нужно использовать, если не получается сказать совершенно ничего. Сейчас Харви чувствовал слишком много эмоций для одного момента, и он отчаянно пытался разобраться с ними.

\- Майк, - шепчет он, - пожалуйста.

Майк резко отворачивается к окну, разрывая взгляд.

\- Харви, прошу, просто уходи, - произносит он.

Майк чувствует, как слеза катится по его щеке, обрывая все, что накопилось за такое большое время сотрудничества с Харви. Шаги не заставляют Майка обернуться, ни к чему ему видеть, как Харви удивляется любопытным коллегам во главе с Луисом, стоящим за прозрачной стеной, Майк не хочет видеть их взгляды. Его не волнует, кто кто-то из них пускает слезы, а кто-то наоборот сверлит Харви взглядом, становясь на сторону Луиса. Майку и здесь, в своей пустоте, так ненавязчиво заполняющейся новыми мерными шагами хозяина кабинета, хорошо. 

Харви же быстро пробирается к своему кабинету, минуя зевак. Единственный человек, которого он хочет видеть - Донна. Она мягко, но сломлено улыбается и добавляет, что рыдать можно и в подушку, нечего делать это посередине офиса.  
Холод внутри Майка начинает расходиться, оставляя горькое послевкусие и настраивая на победу. 

\- Майк, - нерешительно произносит Луис, прочищая горло, - я принес то, что обещал.

Эти слова заставляют Майка обернуться, показывая Луису свою смутную улыбку и красные глаза. Но Майк обнаруживает на себе далеко не одну пару глаз, он испуганно оглядывает зевак, думая, что они готовы издеваться. Неужели опять придется преподнести себя жертвой насмешек, чтобы приступить к работе.

\- Ребята, - произносит Луис, в некотором смятении обернувшись к собравшимся. - Возвращайтесь к работе, оставьте Майка в покое.

\- Спасибо, Луис, - произносит Майк и немного улыбается. Приятно, когда о тебе кто-то заботится.

Луис мнется в странном немом жесте, одновременно выражавшем благодарность и надежду, а Майк опускает взгляд на огромный торт, который все это время держал его новый босс. 

\- Вау, - говорит он воодушевленно, - это мне? 

Луиса наполняет некая гордость за то, что именно он заставляет Майка улыбнуться, забыв о недавней разборке. Ему нравится, как меняется выражение лица, все еще тяжело дышавшего парня. Вот он, уже в его команде.

\- Конечно, ты же теперь в моей команде, - гордо произносит Луис, подходя к столу и располагая на нем торт.

Нет повода скрывать свою улыбку, ведь Майк выбрал, в коем-то веке, выбрал его, а не чертового Харви Спектера.


	2. Chapter 2

Харви уже довольно долго мерил шагами кабинет, думая, как вернуть то, что принадлежит ему. Нельзя же спорить с тем, что он нашел Майка, он дал ему шанс, всегда и любыми силами защищал его задницу, и, более того, Майк ведь был его щенком – никак не Луиса. Харви не собирался так просто отдавать помощника, а еще он не собирался так громко заявлять об этом своему пустому кабинету.

Конечно, Донна не сидела просто так, она увлеченно подслушивала и подглядывала за всем, что происходит в кабинете.

\- Он явно не был простым щенком, Харви. Ты же понимаешь, что сам оттолкнул его и не помог, когда Майк нуждался, а теперь, когда кто-то пытается, - она грустно вздохнула, - ты просто не знаешь, что сделать. Нет сомнения, что ты сам дал Луису право забрать Майка и, как ни странно, Майк тоже это понял. – Харви мог поклясться, что у Донны сейчас глаза на мокром месте, - Майк понял, что он просто не нужен тебе больше. 

Наступило неловкое молчание, после чего Донна глубоко вздохнула и отключила громкую связь. Даже она была не в силах выдержать трагедию Харви.

\- Но, это не правда, - убежденно прошептал Харви, - я все еще нуждаюсь в нем.

Донна же не отреагировала на эти слова, а может, просто не захотела этого делать.

***

 

Майк в полной мере наслаждался поеданием торта с Луисом. Конечно, они оба съели по огромному куску, но осталось слишком много, и Луис предложил отнести остатки в комнату отдыха, чтобы и другие смогли отведать угощения. Майк согласился и подхватил груду грязных тарелок и остатки торта, отправляясь с этим грузом в комнату отдыха.

Прямо рядом с пунктом назначения у Майка упала вилка, и он смог услышать разговор коллег.

\- Я не знаю, что произошло, - увлеченно рассказывал какой-то парень, - но думаю, что раз Майк перешел на сторону Луиса, то Харви ему этого никогда не простит.

\- Правда, - взволнованно произнесла девушка, - я имею в виду, что Харви уже пытался уволить Майка. 

\- Знаете, думаю, Майку лучше с Луисом, - продолжила она, - а Луису лучше с Майком, следовательно, он станет более довольным, а раз он станет довольным, то не будет прессовать всех нас.

В комнате послышались одобрительные реплики.

\- Я боялся, что Луис может ворваться в разговор Харви с Майком, - заговорил другой мужчина, - Харви слишком печется о своих вещах и запросто бы мог ударить Луиса.

\- В этом то и проблема, - вмешалась девушка со звонким голосом, - Харви смотрит на Майка, как на объект, принадлежащий ему, а сейчас, когда Луис решил отобрать его, Харви заревновал. И не думаю, что он так просто отдаст свою игрушку. Или себе или никому.

\- Я не понимаю, почему все так боятся за него, - проговорил Грег, - он не такой уж особенный.

Комната неожиданно наполнилась смехом, и кто-то даже добавил:  
\- Не смеши, он лучше, чем все мы вместе взятые.

\- Однажды, я решил просто понаблюдать за ним денек, - начал другой помощник, - так вот, у него было столько работы, сколько я бы сделал не раньше, чем через два дня, а он за два часа справился.

Все заохали и начали рассказывать о своих наблюдениях за «удивительным Майком».

\- Если он настолько хорош, - раздраженно возразил Грег, - то почему Харви хотел его выгнать? – он театрально выждал паузу для усиления эффекта и добавил, - Потому что он недостаточно хорош для Харви.

Майк старался, но не смог не принять эти слова близко к сердцу. Значит, не слишком хорош для Харви? Майк колебался, жалея себя всего несколько мгновения, но он выпрямился и молниеносно решил, что, если уже он плох для Харви, то для Луиса - то, что нужно. Майк резко вошел в комнату, делая вид, что ничего не слышал и, что не заметил, что при его появлении все замолчали. Нет, это не походило на моменты, когда люди резко прекращали обсуждать тебя. Майк поставил торт на стол и произнес грубоватое «Угощайтесь». Он задержался только чтобы затолкать посуду в посудомоечную машину и вышел из комнаты. 

И, конечно, Майк смог различить шепот, пронесшийся по замолчавшей аудитории. «Разве им нечем заняться, - подумал он, - не знаю, например, поработать можно». Майк был несказанно раздражен.

Он поспешил вернуться в офис Луиса, чтобы узнать, что босс хочет дать ему сделать. Майку хотелось доказать, что он вложит все усилия в решение проблемы и станет самым полезным помощником на земле. В голове у Майка прочно засели решимость и стимул «стать лучшим», затягивая на путь новых решений.


	3. Chapter 3

Как только Майк вошел в кабинет с решительной улыбкой, Луис окончательно убедился, что он заполучил стоящего помощника. Он, наконец, работает на него – не на Харви, который может отдать Майка только ради наказания за какую-нибудь сору. Теперь Луис мог сам распоряжаться помощником, и ничто не смогло бы сделать его счастливее, чем, разве что, кошки. Луис уже ни за что не упустил бы новый и такой драгоценный ресурс, и он собирался привязать его к себе на некоторое время, чтобы наверняка убедиться, что это не сон.

Майк опустился в кресло перед столом, кидая взгляд полный решимости. Луис же улыбнулся так сильно, как только мог, чувствуя, наполняющий его восторг.

—Ты слышал про дела Коллинза? – уточнил он, протягивая Майку файлы.

— Конечно, — незамедлительно ответил помощник с некоторым волнением, он посмотрел на папку с бумагами, наконец понимая, что это очень стоящее дело, такое, какое Харви ему бы никогда не доверил, — ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с ним? Разве оно не слишком серьезное?

Майк пролистал несколько страниц, изучая документы получше, и перевел взгляд на Луиса, будто, как только он поймет, что дал ему это, так сразу отберет. Но Луис лишь печально улыбнулся. Теперь он точно убедился, что Харви серьезно обосновался в голове у Майка – с каждой минутой молчания начальника в Майке рос страх.

— Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне с делом, — наконец произнес Луис, — я так долго добивался тебя не для того, чтобы ты продолжал делать грязную работу.

На самом деле, Майк просто не мог в это поверить. Мало того, что это было очень важное дело для фирмы, но еще и исход мог повлиять на жизнь всего Нью-Йорка. Мистер Коллинз – актер и филантроп – участвовал в деле связанном с Центральным парком, дело имело прямую связь с одним международным проектом по очистке открытых площадок, в котором истец принимал участие каждый год. Это стало важным не только для фирмы, благодаря его появлению Нью-Йорк разделился на две части: были люди, которых возмущало то, что кто-то подает в суд на такого хорошего человека, занимающегося благотворительностью и не имеющего никаких коммерческих целей, но были и те, кто просто хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь заплатил. И почему бы не любой богатый и знаменитый человек? Все эти факты придавали делу необычайную огласку, и фирма была просто обязана его выиграть; Майк же больше хотел выиграть его именно для Коллинза, но, не смотря на мотивацию, он был невероятно горд, что участвует в процессе.

Он быстро прочитал файлы, задал Луису несколько вопросов, проясняющих детали, и уже через некоторое время оба адвоката имели представление обо всех деталях и были готовы выигрывать.

***

 

Харви сел за стол, осознавая, что ему нужно поработать, но в голову постоянно лезли мысли о Майке, о том, как Харви причинил ему боль, потеряв возможность не только являться другом, но и начальником, теперь Майк не доверял ему. Харви совершенно не мог сосредоточиться на документах, в то время как на множестве вариантов, как заполучить Майка обратно его мозг работал на максимуме. Но, как только он понял, что ничего годного в голову не лезет, он опустился поглубже в кресло и глубоко вздохнул.

— Харви, если ты не перестанешь о нем думать, ты не сможешь работать, — произнесла Донна голосом, которым внушают истины в умы восьмилетних мальчиков, — почему бы тебе не сделать перерыв? Поешь хот-догов, выпьешь кофе, может, в парке посидишь, — она улыбнулась. Конечно, эти слова звучали как предложение, но Донна никогда не предлагала – она или утверждала или молчала, и Харви знал, что отнекиваться бесполезно. 

— Хорошо, — Харви снова вздохнул, но все же встал со стула и достал пальто, — я возьму небольшой перерыв. 

— Я жду тебя не меньше чем через час, — усмехнулась Донна, и покинула кабинет, возвращаясь на свое рабочее место.

Харви сделал все в точности, как предложила секретарша: он взял хот-дог, кофе и отправился в парк. Порой Харви ненавидел парки за все парочки, что так беззаботно гуляли, держась за руки, и за кучки детей, суетливо веселящихся на площадках. Ведь каждый раз, наблюдая за ними, он вспоминал, что у него нет ни детей, ни пары – он никогда не хотел ни одного, ни другого, и одному было вполне приятно. Конечно, вокруг было полно людей, что очень его любили, но никого из них не было желания подпускать ближе. Никто не был достоин огромного количества секретов, и пусть Донна знала почти все – он не говорил о них ей сам, это не одно и то же.

И тут он подумал о Майке. Ни к чему было отрицать, что они были близки: Харви позволил ему узнать себя несколько глубже, чем позволял всем вокруг, он поведал ему несколько историй, мало кому известных, не слишком много, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы проследить некую привязанность. Он опустил голову, пытаясь избавиться от угнетающих мыслей. Посмотрев на часы, Харви понял, что у него есть еще больше сорока минут. Лучше всего было занять время чем-нибудь продуктивным, Харви не собирался сидеть в парке и унывать, он хотел поехать и купить подарок для щенка. Нужно заставить Майка повернуться на его сторону, как это было раньше.


	4. Chapter 4

Харви сидел в машине и ничего не мог придумать, он прекрасно знал Майка, так что сразу не стал отталкиваться от мысли, что его можно купить. Нужно было придумать подарок, который показал бы, что Харви заботился о нем, даже если старательно это скрывал; что он действительно ценил его и, конечно, что хочет заполучить обратно. Казалось, одна вещь просто не может сказать настолько много, сложно было вот так сразу подобрать идеальный подарок, и все попытки сообразить, что делать, обрывались, как канаты на корабле во время крушения.

Сначала он думал, что можно подарить новый велосипед, но сразу решил, что такой подарок может показаться слишком экстравагантным, а Майк просто подумает, что Харви хочет решить все проблемы деньгами. Потом он решил, что подарит новый костюм, но, опять же, это может быть неверно истолковано, так что и об этой мысли пришлось забыть. Харви же не хотел, чтобы Майк думал, что его костюмы плохи, хотя, он так порой думал. Сразу после мысли о костюмах, в воспоминаниях начали всплывать первые появления помощника, его жуткие костюмы, да еще и тощие галстуки, окончательно портящие картину. 

Однако улыбкой дело не закончилось, Харви неожиданно осознал, что он просто обязан подарить Майку именно такой слишком тонкий галстук. Это было именно тем, что покажет его мысли, так же хорошо как в день первой встречи. Харви улыбнулся и рассказал Рэю о своей идее, на что водитель восторженно ответил, что это весьма хорошая идея. 

Машина сделала поворот, направляясь к большому зданию с огромным количеством бутиков, и уже через пятнадцать минут мужчины оказались у магазина наполненного тысячами тонких галстуков. В такие моменты Харви не нравилось, что его портной зануда, было бы гораздо легче подобрать галстук с его помощью – они бы управились в разы быстрее и наверняка угадали бы предпочтения.

Через час игр в гляделки с витринами Харви выбрал простой ярко голубой галстук, явно ассоциирующийся с небесными глазами Майка. Не то, чтобы он обращал на них столько внимания, он просто знал какого они цвета. Выходя из магазина, Харви был готов похлопать себя по спине – он справился с еще одним сложным делом.

Он вернулся в офис почти через два часа после того, как Донна выгнала его, но, не смотря на этот пугающий факт, секретарша лишь поприветствовала Харви широкой улыбкой. Было не принципиально, почему она так рада: или дело было только в том, что Харви редко ее слушал, или же в том, что она откуда-то все-таки узнала о галстуке.

– Хорошая идея, – улыбаясь, произнесла Донна, – думаю, Майку понравится, и галстук будет прекрасно смотреться.

Через секунду недопонимания на счет источников Донны, Харви решил для себя, что однажды он обязательно перестанет этому удивляться.

– Я тоже, – произносит он.

Харви зашел в свой кабинет только чтобы повесить пальто и с галстуком в руке отправляется на поиски Майка. Однако, медленно пройдясь по всем помещениям фирмы и несколько раз заглянув в самый жутко пахнущий – из-за кошек – кабинет, Харви сдается и возвращается к столу Донны.

– А где Майк? – спросил он, располагая черную коробочку перед собой.

– Оу, – виновато ответила секретарша, – он с Луисом как раз недавно уехал на встречу с Коллинзом, я разве не говорила? – она грустно посмотрела на Харви и вернулась к работа, бросив через плечо, – прости.

Он зашел в свой кабинет и рухнул на диван, чувствуя, что уже тысячные раз за день просто разваливается на кусочки. Харви запрокинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, не смотря на то, что он сумел выбрать подарок и смог вновь почувствовать себя не раздавленным на перерыве, концентрация не вернулась. 

– Донна, – прошептал он, приоткрывая глаза, – скажи мне, когда он вернется.

И, хоть не было уверенности, что этот сдавленный шепот можно было услышать на удалении хоть в один метр, но Харви не сомневался в своей секретарше.

***

 

Как только Луис объявил, что нужно собираться на встречу, Майк почувствовал переполняющее его волнение. Он стал полноценной частью одного из крупнейших дел года – это не могло не волновать. Во время недолгой дороги до лифта Майк повторял все, что прочел в деле, убеждаясь, что ничего не забыл. Он увлекся этим настолько, что очнулся лишь перед такси, вырванный из размышлений Луисом, говорящим, что следует сесть в машину. Майк буквально почувствовал, как игла пронзает его сердце, когда понял, что Луис не заставляет его обходить машину, чтобы сесть. Это стало казаться таким бессмысленным. И как он только мог пропустить, что Харви был несколько невыносим даже в такие моменты?

Майк залез в машину и продвинулся, позволяя Луису сесть рядом. Он старательно пытался сосредоточиться на деле, а не на том, что Харви больше нет поблизости. Харви нет уже со случая, когда он попытался уволить Майка в туалете. Этот случай, по его мнению, прервал все, что их связывало, и теперь Майк просто надеялся, что сможет забыть. Он выжал из себя ненастоящую, недотягивающую даже до дежурной, грустную улыбку и повернулся к Луису, чтобы обсудить дело еще раз. В конце концов, никогда нельзя быть слишком готовым.

Встреча с клиентом затянулась на гораздо большее время, чем предполагалось. Предыстория оказалась более насыщенной на события, чем говорилось в документах и, к счастью, новые факты были лишь в их пользу. Майк сосредоточился на клиенте, и не думал больше ни о чем вплоть до возвращения в «Пирсон Дарби». В голову начали лезть мысли о том разговоре помощников. Почему он был недостаточно хорош для Харви, и почему Харви не хотел с ним работать? Неужели он действительно видел в Майке некую собственность, которая ему наскучила? И правда ли, что он пытался вернуть его, только потому, что не терпит, когда кто-то трогает эту самую собственность?

Майк уже не удивлялся. Мир редко был по-настоящему добр к нему, и он постоянно забирал людей, о которых он заботился. Он потерял родителей, когда был совсем маленьким, и ему очень сильно повезло, что эта драма не сломила его – он все еще мог стоять на ногах и просто делать то, что ему нравится. Только благодаря бабушке Майк сумел остаться собой, но и она ушла, причем именно тогда, когда он хотел преподнести ей такой важный подарок. Он потерял Тревора, Дженни, Тэсс. Даже Рейчел не смог удержать, сказав, что решил покинуть Харви в пользу Луиса. Конечно, мир не может убивать всех людей, которые подбирались чуть ближе, но он старательно отталкивал их подальше. Так что, почему бы не взять еще и Харви для коллекции?

– Майк, – окликнул Луис, – мы уже приехали.

Только эта фраза помогла выйти из размышлений и перестать убивать себя хотя бы во время работы. Конечно Луис заметил, что Майк из-за чего-то переживает, и он даже готов был поклясться, что знает из-за чего, но, к сожалению, он совершенно ничего не мог с этим поделать. Вместо этого он решил просто не давить ближайшее время и не дать своему характеру выжимать из Майка все соки, пока не сможет понять, как привязать парня к себе эмоционально, чтобы ему было комфортно работать рядом с ним.

Адвокаты молча поднялись в офис и направились в кабинет Луиса, чтобы еще раз распределить между собой необходимые бумаги и установить сроки выполнения. И, не смотря на то, что Майк мог бы сделать все, что ему поручили в течение нескольких часов, он был благодарен Луису, который дал ему целый день – Майк просто не в состоянии работать сейчас.

Он снова сел на свое место, включил музыку в наушниках и, взяв маркер в зубы, полностью погрузился в бумажную работу. Как только он закончит это, можно будет опустить все барьеры, сдерживающие мысли о его прошлом начальнике, и, не смотря за временем, провалиться в бесконечные мысли.


	5. Chapter 5

Донна сразу заметила Майка, когда тот вышел из лифта, и уже хотела сообщить о его возвращении Харви. Но она не стала, потому что, как Майк не пытался скрыть свои эмоции, его лицо было слишком грустным, а поблескивающие глаза и надуманная улыбка только заставляли ее убедиться, что он очень расстроен. Его глаза всегда выдавали любые эмоции, нужно было только знать, как смотреть и что искать.

Конечно, Донна знала, почему ему так грустно, или хотя бы кто так повлиял на него и стал причиной такого настроения, и именно и за этого она остановилась и подумала, а стоит ли вот так сразу говорить Харви, что его щенок пришел. Она решила, что лучше всего будет дать Майку хоть немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, и рассказать Харви о его прибытии через минут двадцать. Это казалось меньшим, что она может сделать для бедного помощника.

Ровно через двадцать минут Донна приоткрыла дверь кабинета Харви и сделала несколько маленьких шагов внутрь. Все предметы были еле различимы, так как он не включил ни одну лампу. Секретарша начала вглядываться и уже через несколько секунд, окончательно привыкнув к такому освещению, она увидела Харви, лежащего на диване и закрывающего глаза одной рукой. Донна уже подумала, что он спал, но тут раздался голос:  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – он приподнял руку и приоткрыл глаза, – почему ты столбом стоишь у меня на пороге? 

– Я не какой-нибудь столб, – ответила Донна, негодующе оглядывая Харви и скрещивая руки на груди, – я просто не хотела беспокоить тебя, если ты спишь.

Харви хотел что-то добавить, возможно, даже вернуться к какому-нибудь спору, но Донна остановила его, приподняв руку.

– Думаю, ты хотел бы знать, что Майк уже в офисе, – добавила она.

Несколько минут Харви продолжал удивленно на нее смотреть, но потом резко поднялся и чуть ли не прыжком встал. Он расправил одежду, быстро и крайне нервно посмотрел на Донну и так же резко проскользнул в дверь с подарком в руке. 

Харви шел так быстро, как только мог, он хотел быстрее дойти до стола Майка и увидеть его в его самом обычном состоянии: куча бумаг, разбросанных по всему столу, наушники, чертов маркер, зажатый зубами, и сам Майк, всматривающийся в очередной документ перед собой. Харви начинает колебаться за несколько метров до комнаты с помощниками, он не слышал былого шума, что постоянно там стоял, а еще, казалось, что стоит ему войти, все начнут смотреть лишь в его сторону. Но репутация сама собой не подержится, так что непробиваемый Харви Спектер сделал глубокий вдох и в несколько быстрых шагов дошел до места Майка. Он легонько стукнул костяшками пальцев по перегородке, потому что Майк что-то очень увлеченно читал, не обращая ни на что вокруг внимания.

Харви никогда не ждал от человека, в чьи глаза смотрит, так много. Тишина полностью окружила его, как только он встретился с болью, что жила в этих прекрасных голубых глазах, потому что сложно было поверить, что, возможно, он сам был ее причиной. Прямо рядом с болью было и недоверие, что ранило несколько больнее. И только сейчас Харви понял, что обидел Майка гораздо сильнее, чем думал. Неудивительно, что Донна так злилась на него, стоило к ней прислушаться, ведь она лучше всех знала, как "прочитать" Майка через его глаза.

Пока Майк легким неуклюжим движением быстро снял наушники, Харви откашлялся, пытаясь решить, что делать дальше. Майк посмотрел на него, как будто он не хотел, чтобы это проходило, но, кажется, и развития ситуации он не желал.

– Майк, – наконец произнес Харви, – это тебе.

Он неловко поставил коробку Майку на стол, но немного отодвинул от адресата, продолжая говорить:  
– Я просто хотел извиниться, – сказал он, все еще внимательно глядя Майку в глаза, – я хотел, чтобы ты знал, как я к тебе отношусь. Потому что я бы никогда тебя не уволил. Я просто был мелочным, – подытожил он, в то время как Майк, все-таки поддавшийся неловкости момента, отвел глаза и полностью сосредоточится на структуре стола, – просто помни, что я все еще работаю в этой фирме.

Майк не мог в это поверить. Великий Харви Спектер только что извинялся перед ним. Не было сил поднять голову и посмотреть на него, Майк неотрывно смотрел на крышку коробочки, что лежала перед ним. Но, стоило ее открыть, Майк не смог не усмехнуться – он видел перед собой довольно красивый, несомненно, дорогой, но довольно тонкий галстук. Улыбка поселилась у него на лице и совсем не хотела уходить, но неожиданно Майк услышал очень неприятную фразу:  
– Смотри, – шептал один из коллег, – я же говорил, что он сделает все, чтобы вернуть свою собственность, особенно если ее забрал Луис. У них слишком уж долгая вражда.

В комнате повисло молчание, неожиданно прерывающееся еще одной фразой:  
– А что будет, если Майк все-таки вернутся к Харви, купившись на это? 

С каждым подобным замечанием в голову продолжила возвращаться голоса, норовившие внушить, что он не достаточно хорош для Харви, что он никогда на самом деле не хотел Майка. И это бесконечно прокручивалось, как сломанная кассета, которую уже не вынуть из магнитофона. В конце концов его мысли пришли к иррациональному выводу, что Харви просто хочет ранить его еще сильнее, так что Майк медленно встал, первый раз после вручения подарка встречаясь с взглядом Харви. Он больше никогда не купится на эти манипуляции.

– Спасибо, – спокойно говорит он так вежливо и безэмоционально, как может, – мистер Спектер.

Казалось, это произвело желаемый эффект. И хоть Майк не мог прочитать это во взгляде Харви, он увидел другой эмоциональный оттенок.

– Это было очень любезно с Вашей стороны, что Вы извинились. Этот галстук прекрасен, – Майк никогда не думал, что способен произнести такое. Но он натягивает обратно свою улыбку и заявляет, кивая на стол, – мне нужно вернуться к работе. Очень много работы, и слишком мало времени, чтобы ее выполнить. 

После недолгой, но довольно заметной минуты молчания Майк сел обратно, сунул в уши наушники и открыл маркер, решительно собираясь прочитать все эти документы еще раз. Харви же стоял прямо над ним еще несколько минут, пребывая в полном шоке. Он был уверен, что Майк простит его или хоть в позитивном ключе отреагирует. Харви мог поклясться, что Майк выглядел довольно счастливым, когда увидел галстук, но, стоило ему встать и посмотреть Харви в глаза, все его хорошие эмоции пропали, оставляя лишь холод в глазах. Когда Майк назвал его так официально, показалось, что кто-то перевернул весь мир вокруг. Конечно, раньше он жаловался, что Майк вел себя слишком неуважительно, но он никогда не хотел, чтобы это менялось. Он любил, когда Майк без стука и простого предупреждения вваливался к Харви в кабинет и плюхался на диван, когда он брал один из неприкасаемых мячей и подбрасывал его, когда он неожиданно раскрывал какую-то невероятно важную для дела деталь.

Харви вдохнул еще раз и, развернувшись, пошел к своему кабинету, решительно не глядя ни на кого из сотрудников, которые теперь уже открыто смотрели только на него. Уже на выходе из этого помещения Харви оглядел пройденный путь, замечая, что Майк все-таки смотрел ему вслед. Но эта мимолетная надежда на прощение разрушилась с легким поворотом головы Майка, он опять вернулся к работе. Харви нахмурился и ушел в свой кабинет. Но стоило ему только приблизиться к нему, как он уже увидел Донну, сидящую на диване с выражением лица "ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить, а сейчас просто обязан" и милой улыбкой.

Выхода не было, так что Харви сел рядом с ней, повернулся и ничего не сказал – она и так прекрасно знала все, что произошло. Даже если бы она не была всезнающей Донной, она бы уже давно все увидела по Харви.

Донна тихо взяла Харви за руку в знак простого утешения, и тогда Харви понял, что возможно она знала гораздо больше него. И этого он не хотел знать.


	6. Chapter 6

Майк закончил работу с файлами достаточно быстро – оставалось еще несколько свободных часов. Но, на самом деле, он бы смог сделать все гораздо быстрее, он рассчитывал сделать все быстрее. Его взгляд продолжал останавливаться на маленькой коробочке рядом с локтем, и в конце концов, Майка это начало настолько раздражать, что он просто зашвырнул подарок в сумку, так, чтобы не видеть его как можно дольше. Многие говорят: «С глаз долой – из сердца вон». Но все эти люди не обладают столь же прекрасной памятью, как у Майка, и им сложно представить, как предметы могут сами собой всплывать в сознание, даже когда их уже долго нет рядом. 

Через некоторое время Майк со скупой, надуманной улыбкой положил Луису на стол все файлы. И тот ему ничего не ответил, только поблагодарил за работу и предпочел не замечать, что помощник все еще выглядит не очень хорошо. Хотя, может ему сложно было привыкнуть к новой атмосфере. Луис не хотел быть слишком навязчивым, тем более он не хотел, чтобы Майк думал, что в его помощи опять никто не нуждается, но он видел, что его помощнику просто необходим свободный день. Однако, Луису казалось, что Майк воспримет это как отстранение от работы, так что Луис просто решил для себя, что если Майк проведет в офисе несколько свободных часов до конца рабочего дня, это будет гораздо разумнее.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Майк вышел из кабинета своего начальника. Он знал, что любая работа, будь она хоть самой ничтожной, сейчас должна будет подождать – ему был необходим хороший и довольно долгий сон. Майк вернулся к своему столу, расслаблено опускаясь в кресло, он откинул голову назад и закрыл лицо руками. Некоторое время эта поза была идеальной, но потом перед глазами начала мелькать одна и та же картина – надоедливая коробочка, спрятанная в сумку. Майку пришлось встать, покидая довольно уютное место, взять сумку и направиться в туалет.

Майк огляделся, убеждаясь, что туалет пуст, и медленно достал коробочку из сумки, пристраивая ее прямо перед зеркалом. Некоторое время он просто смотрел на нее, хотя, чувство, что коробка неожиданно встанет и бросится избивать его, Майка не покидало. Но, убедившись, что она все же не причинит ему зла, он открыл крышку. Странно, казалось, что такого прекрасного голубого цвета в природе просто не может существовать, но он был прямо здесь и сейчас, и галстук так и манил своей слегка поблескивающей тканью. Майк медленно протянул руку и дотронулся до него, слегка поглаживая пальцем. Конечно, это был шелк – Харви не мог выбрать что-то иное. Майк аккуратно, стараясь понять, что все это реально, а галстук не может просто так рассыпаться в руках, приподнял его и начал не менее бережно завязывать его вокруг своей шеи. Он снял предыдущий галстук, замечая, что этот синий цвет гораздо ярче и лучше. Майк чувствовал, как с каждым движением его руки начинали все сильнее дрожать.

Он поднял взгляд на зеркало, чтобы проверить не криво ли завязан узел, и именно сейчас от одного взгляда на себя дыхание будто пропало. Раньше он не чувствовал переполняющего восхищения, смотря в зеркала – все они всегда показывали какие-нибудь нелепые недостатки, которых и в жизни то не заметишь, но зеркало постарается исказить его как можно сильнее. Но сейчас, изучая себя, Майк был готов поклясться, что всего один небольшой галстук заставил его чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, и выглядеть тоже. Теперь он бы поверил человеку, сказавшему, что он привлекательный – этот галстук еще и уверенности придавал. Харви выбрал совершенный подарок.

При одной мысли о Харви, Майка начали терзать сомнения. Теперь он был даже смущен. Конечно, он понимал, что Харви не хочет, чтобы он с ним работал, но он прямо сейчас пытался всеми силами вернуть его. Зачем он это делал не было ясно, и Майк мог совершенно серьезно судить, что обычно Харви прилагает только часть усилий на улаживание всяких личных проблем, а сейчас он почти из кожи вон лезет, только бы заставить Майка вернуться. Он знает, что не был достаточно хорош – Харви очень хорошо постарался, донося эту мысль, но почему тогда он хотел вернуть то, что не было достаточно хорошим? Майк почувствовал, как слезы собираются в уголках глаз, он не мог понять. Он решительно ничего не мог понять из происходящего вокруг, и со всем этим приходилось бороться уставшей и без всего этого, лишенной нормального сна голове. Майк провел руками по вискам, зажал голову между рук, он попытался сделать так, чтобы эти надоедливые голоса в голове перестали говорить. Все эти фразы, сказанные коллегами о нем и о Харви, так и кружились в воспоминаниях. Он постоянно слышал все эти упреки о том, что он не достаточно хорош, о том, что слишком разочаровал Харви. Майк зажмурился и увидел все моменты, когда Харви смотрел на него с разочарованием. Казалось, мозг решил воевать на другой стороне, но именно этого противника Майк и не мог вытерпеть ни в коем случае. Он почувствовал, как колени подкашиваются, а в голове проносится вспышка, как после любого болезненного воспоминания.

Он никогда не мог заставить свои мысли остановиться. Выпуская боль почти бесшумными рыданиями, Майк просто умолял мозг прекратить все это, но он этого не делал. На самом деле, складывалось ощущение, что становилось все хуже и хуже. Уже через несколько минут абсолютно все воспоминания, в которых Харви надсмехался, хмурился, сердился или кричал, пронеслись и оставили еще больший след непонимания. Майк сидел на полу, покачивался и просто пытался остановить этот нескончаемый поток информации. Он прокручивал каждую деталь той ночи, каждую мельчайшую деталь, и это только заставляло чувствовать себя более ничтожным. 

***

 

Луис пошел на поиски Майка, когда не обнаружил у себя одного файла по делу, но он не смог найти помощника на его рабочем месте. Его сумки тоже здесь не было, но все остальные вещи были здесь, что значило, Майк еще в здание. Луис увидел нужную бумажку среди других незаконченных дел и понял, что она просто выпала из своей папки. Несколько минут он ждал у стола, делая вид, что ищет файл. Он хотел узнать у Майка, нет ли у него идей по стратегии этого дела.

Когда Майк не вернулся после десяти минут ожидания, Луис спросил одного из коллег, не знает ли он, где его помощник. Странно, но тот уверенно ответил, что он практически убежал в туалет минут тридцать назад. Теперь Луис был обеспокоен – он видел, что Майк был на грани, когда приносил файлы. Тогда Луис решительно направился на его поиски, быстро преодолевая расстояние до заветной комнаты. Но, как только он подошел к двери, он остановился, услышав всхлипы и удары. Может Майку еще хуже, чем он думал?

Луис сделал глубокий вдох и уже собирался открыть дверь, но, когда увидел приближающегося Харви, ему пришлось, тихонько выругавшись, прошмыгнуть в туалет и надеяться, что Харви идет не сюда. Он заметил человека, задержавшего приближающегося Харви, однако, казалось, старший партнер все равно собирался именно сюда – к ним. Этот человек мог бы на приличное время задержать Харви, Луис отчаянно желал, чтобы Майк не встретился со своим предыдущим начальником.

Только подумав о помощнике, он обернулся в его поисках. Но на первый взгляд в помещение никого не было, хотя, стоило опустить взгляд к полу, Луис нашел его. Майк сидел в дальнем углу, медленно раскачиваясь. Его колени были прижаты к груди, руки закрывали уши, а глаза были плотно зажмурены. Луис успел понять, что просто обязан что-нибудь сделать, но он не имел ни малейшего представления, что именно, и как он должен это сделать. Неожиданно раздался звук открывающейся двери, и в помещение, как назло, вошел Харви, правда, сейчас он не выглядел так хорошо, как обычно. Он смотрелся чересчур усталым и грустным, былая гордость и дерзость куда-то улизнули.

Казалось, Харви не замечал Луиса, пока в помещение не раздались странные и довольно громкие звуки хлюпанья. Тогда он быстро обернулся и насмешливо посмотрел на Луиса, вероятно думая, что он является их источником, но коллега выглядел совершенно обыденно, не было похоже, что это действительно он. Луис ответил взглядом полным чего-то напоминающего легкую ненависть и немного скривился, что повергло Харви в еще большие сомнения. Он было хотел спросить, что Луис тут вообще делает, и почему он уставился на него, но тут раздался еще один всхлип, прерывающий тишину. И теперь он точно не мог исходить от Луиса. Он быстро оглядел помещение, находя источник звука. 

В дальнем углу лежал человек. И Харви бы сразу ушел – его не волнуют судьбы других людей, но этим человеком был Майк. Теперь было понятно странное поведение Луиса; он посмотрел на своего коллегу со всем мужеством, только чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со смертельно свирепым взглядом, с которым не могла бы соперничать даже Донна. Хотя, конечно, она об этом никогда не узнает. И это немое соперничество могло бы продолжаться вечно, если бы звуки в другом конце комнаты не продолжились. 

Майк все еще сжимал голову руками, но теперь он начал еще и бормотать.

– Харви, почему ты продолжаешь так со мной поступать? Почему ты делаешь с каждым разом все больнее? – его голос становился все громче, – Я не могу понять, что же такого сделал, чтобы это заслужить. – теперь его голос начал прерывистым, – Ты мог бы сразу меня выгнать, раз я не достаточно хорош. Я слишком долго старался стать достойным. Пожалуйста, перестань.

И только сейчас мужчины поняли, что Майк не осознавал, что он не один в комнате. Он продолжал повторять идентичные предложения снова и снова все более и более дрожащим голосом. Оба адвоката почувствовали вину, но Харви ощущал еще и странное давление на горло, будто кто-то пытается задушить его.

Он хотел подойти к Майку, попытаться его успокоить, но Луис остановил его, толкая рукой в грудь. Иногда Луис мог быть жутким, никому не сочувствующим человеком, но этого не могло случиться сейчас. При одном взгляде на Майка в таком состоянии у любого человека, не смотря на размеры его сердца, начало бы это самое сердце сжиматься – таким уязвимым и ранимым он выглядел.

– Ты сломал его, – тихо произнес Луис, – я и близко не подпущу тебя к Майку. Ты сделаешь только хуже.

Харви хотел возразить, сказать, что только он и может все исправить, но он обернулся к зеркалу и увидел рядом с одной из раковин старый галстук Майка и пустую коробку из-под своего подарка. Значит, Харви действительно самолично сломал Майка.

Теперь Харви просто стоял на месте, глядя на своего бывшего помощника. Неожиданно и он поднял на него взгляд, вырывая Харви из мыслей. Тот галстук, конечно, прекрасно подходил под цвет глаз Майка, но его глаза никогда не были так заметны. Странно, более красивых глаз он никогда в жизни не видел, а сейчас эти глаза выражали такую грусть, что ее бы хватило на весь мир. Харви буквально почувствовал, как его сердце отозвалось болью, ведь он в очередной раз смог прочесть чувства и эмоции Майка. 

Харви хотел сказать что-нибудь, он хотел сказать что угодно, но неожиданно почувствовал, как в его нижнюю челюсть врезалось что-то довольно твердое. Так что он смог издать только потрясенный крик боли, дотрагиваясь до места удара. Он повернулся к нападающему, но теперь кулак Луиса еще сильнее ударил справа. 

– Ты сделал это с ним для своего удовольствия, – произнес он, – посмотри, сколько вреда ты причинил! Как ты вообще смеешь после этого стоять рядом с ним?

Луис был готов ударить еще раз, но не сделал этого. Где-то на заднем плане в голове Харви появлялись мысли, что нужно вступиться за себя, но в то же время были и мысли, что, именно необдуманно действуя, он попал в такую ситуацию, а ухудшать и так ужасное положение было бы просто глупо. 

Весь гнев ушел из головы, когда Харви лишь еще раз посмотрел на Майка, который все еще продолжал прижимать колени к груди. Теперь он выглядел еще более напуганным, хотя еще секунду назад казалось, что дальше некуда. Харви сделал глубокий вдох и прошептал:  
– Прости.

Эта маленькая фраза, несущая слишком много смысла, разрушила тишину в комнате.

– Простое «прости» не сможет ничего исправить, Харви. Не на этот раз, – произнес Луис, в то время как Майк ничего не ответил. 

Луис глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоить себя. Его рука начинала заявлять о себе, очень неприятно пульсируя. А в голове у Харви бессознательно повторялись четыре слова, сказанные Майком утром: «Харви, прошу, просто уходи». 

Теперь и Харви начинал чувствовать покалывание в уголках глаз.


	7. Chapter 7

Харви постарался как можно быстрее покинуть уборную. Он хотел поскорее добраться до своего кабинета, до самого безопасного места во всем офисе, хотя там и ждала озадаченная и требующая объяснений Донна. Харви предпочел миновать споры с ней и направился прямиком к своему окну, чтобы думать, разглядывая город перед собой. Он оперся о подоконник руками, пытаясь усмирить даже самые сложные эмоции. Все, что он видел, глядя на Майка в том жутком углу, все, что показывали его бездонные голубые глаза, так пронзительно глядевшие на все вокруг, все это он до сих пор не мог понять – в глазах Майка всегда помещалось так много разных эмоций, пытающихся взять вверх друг над другом, что просто так выделить и понять каждую из них было нереально. Он обидел Майка и не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это исправить. Неожиданно Харви почувствовал слезу, скатывающуюся по щеке, казалось, она сделала ситуацию еще более сложной. Откуда-то из горла вырвался грозный стон, Харви резко перевел взгляд на драгоценный мяч, стоящий прямо под рукой, и скинул его таким резким движением, что стекло, будь оно немного более хрупким, разбилось бы. 

Харви показалось, что Донна открыла дверь кабинета. Он все еще старался вернуть контроль над своими эмоциями, пока она аккуратно поднимала баскетбольные мячи и устанавливала их обратно в подставки, где они и стояли до этого.

Харви свалился на диван, обхватил руками лицо, и постарался найти смысл во всем том, что произошло за последний день. Он все еще чувствовал слезы на глазах и пытался прогнать их. Но, когда Харви почувствовал, как Донна медленно опускается рядом с ним, ему пришлось открыть лицо. Она смотрела на него выжидающе, с немым вопросом, который, однако, вызвал на его лице легкую улыбку – горькую, но все равно улыбку. 

— Донна, я испортил даже сильнее, чем обычно, — тихо сказал Харви, — и я не представляю, что мне теперь делать.

— Прости, — ответила она с грустью, — но я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что мне тебе ответить.

Донна опустила руку Харви на спину и несколько раз успокаивающе провела по его спине. Она немного сердилась на него за все эти разборки с Майком, ей было слишком жаль обоих, но боль Харви, которая не была видна никому, кроме нее, беспокоила ее гораздо сильнее, ведь она действительно не подозревала, как Харви может исправить всю ситуацию.

Несколько минут Харви просто сидел и думал, но неожиданно его передернуло, он зло посмотрел куда-то в сторону:  
— Я должен был предвидеть это, — произнес он, на что получил лишь еще один вопросительный взгляд от Донны. Она явно ждала объяснений, но Харви, кажется, не желал их давать, — я должен был догадаться по всем его улыбкам, таким странным за последние несколько месяцев, — его взгляд был сфокусирован на руках, лежащих на коленях, — однажды я прочитал стихи. Он как раз был про улыбки, и, кажется, я помню его:

Больше хмурого лица ранит грустная улыбка,  
Вместе тонут их сердца – кроткий отдых был ошибкой.

Вовсе сломлена улыбка? Смех, подавленный вокруг?  
Тут надежде не пробиться, тут проходит лишь испуг.

Озабоченной улыбкой, беспокойством на губах,  
Расскажу о драке бурной, о немых своих врагах.

А потери в горькой самой я улыбке отражу,  
И о судьбах самых сложных непременно все скажу.

Не смогу понять чего-то, что мой друг имел в виду,  
Всю задумчивость, досаду я в улыбку и сведу.

Больше хмурого лица значит грустная улыбка,  
И в руках у мертвеца вся надежда крайне зыбка.*

— Знаешь, думаю, с тех пор, как он говорил с Джессикой об объединении, у него появилась именно такая грустная и подавленная улыбка, — Харви посмотрел Донне в глаза и был практически уверен, что она поняла, о чем идет речь. Они оба обращали внимание на взгляды Майка, они вместе должны были заметить, что что-то меняется.

— Подожди, — Донна попыталась разорвать напряженное молчание и даже смогла выдавить из себя натянутую улыбку, — ты, Харви Спектер, только что прочитал стихотворение? Наизусть? 

— Ну, вообще-то, это прекрасный способ обратить на себя внимание в кофейнях и книжных магазинах, — слегка улыбнувшись, ответил он.

На несколько минут все напряжение пропало, и они вместе начали смеяться. Но наступившая тишина заставила их задуматься, погрузиться в воспоминания. Почему никто из них не смог вовремя заметить, что Майку нужна помощь? Разве это было трудно, учитывая то, как хорошо получалось читать чужие эмоции им двоим.

***

 

Луис медленно приблизился к Майку, он приподнял руки в знак того, что не тронет его. Глаза Майка были устремлены на него с тех самых пор, как Харви ушел, и Луис был немного удивлен, каким пронзительным являлся этот взгляд. Как только Луис подошел к нему достаточно близко, он опустился и медленно накрыл своими руками плечи Майка, не сводя при этом глаз с его лица, чтобы как можно точнее выяснить его эмоции. Казалось, Майк был не против этого странного и такого неожиданного жеста. А Луис никогда раньше не думал, что будет обнимать кого-то из своих помощников. 

Майк хотел ощутить хоть немного комфорта, так что прильнул к нему чуть сильнее на несколько минут; ему необходимо было внушить себе, что хоть кто-то в этом мире хотя бы немного заботится о нем, и именно в этот момент он знал, что о нем заботится Луис. Хоть совсем немного. Сразу после того, как Майк отстранился, в помещение вошел еще один ассистент. Луис грозно взглянул на него, отстраняясь совсем, и буквально выгнал бедного помощника взглядом.

Постепенно успокаивая, Луис приблизился обратно и помог Майку встать. С невысказанным согласием тот поднял упавшие вещи с пола и, сопровождаемый Луисом, направился обратно в офис. Луис отлучился на минутку, но практически сразу вернулся с оставшимися вещами Майка, чтобы проводить его до лифта. Майк, под чутким руководством Луиса, поймал себе такси и сказал домашний адрес. 

Как только из окна машины показалось здание его дома, он мысленно поблагодарил Луиса за все, что тот сделал для него за этот день, и именно в этот момент опять оказался в его объятьях в честь прощания. Они оба в любых других обстоятельствах ни за что бы не одобрили объятья, но сейчас Майку это было просто необходимо, а Луис решил, что это не самая большая цена за всю ту помощь, что Майк ему еще окажет.

Майк проследил за такси, разворачивающимся и направляющимся обратно к фирме. У всех все еще оставалось огромное количество работы, ничего не меняло отсутствие одного единственного помощника. Может, теперь работы было даже больше. Когда машина окончательно ушла из зоны видимости, Майк медленно развернулся и пошел к себе домой.

В чем бы он ни уверял себя до этого момента, тогда все опустошение вернулось, наполнило его еще раз и, казалось, сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Он не чувствовал себя так с тех пор, как умерла бабушка. Майк просто забыл, как сильно ранят потери. Даже не сняв сумку с плеч, он дошел до кровати и упал в нее, казалось, засыпая еще до того, как достиг матраса. 

_____  
*стих написан автором этого текста, ниже приведен в оригинале. Простите, но я очень плохо дружу с рифмой, так что перевела, как смогла.  
A sad smile  
Pains more than a frown  
A glimpse of a loved one  
As they silently drown

A broken smile  
That speaks of frustration  
A choked laugh  
Full of desperation

A troubled smile  
That speaks of a fight  
Worried eyes  
Searching for light

A bitter smile  
That thinks it's too late  
A mind given in  
To a horrible fate

A wistful smile  
Can mean nothing good  
Most of all if its meaning   
Is misunderstood

A sad smile  
Is far worse than a frown   
For it's the smile of someone  
Who's accepted they'll drown

A.Heimby 

April 27th, 2013


	8. Chapter 8

Харви решил, что ему необходимо вернуться в уборную. Он хотел увидеть повреждения, которые нанес ему Луис. Медленно пройдя внутрь и оглянувшись вокруг, он устремился к зеркалу. Странно, но на лице действительно были небольшие синяки с обеих сторон. Харви неторопливо провел рукой по поверхности лица, убеждаясь, что, помимо синяков, никаких повреждений нет. Как только он собрался уйти, послышались какие-то звуки за дверью. Неожиданно его охватила паника, он побоялся, что кто-то может увидеть его в таком виде, и, недолго думая, удалился в одну из кабинок.

Раздался смех одного из помощников по ту сторону стены.

— Я думаю, каждый замечал, что между умным мальчиком и Харви происходит что-то более личное, чем они показываю на публике, — поддерживал разговор он, — но я бы никогда не поверил, что виной этому будут эти странные отношения между ним и Луисом. 

Харви мог практически чувствовать каждый вздох ребят, он ощущал, как каждая фраза, каждое слово ударяет его, задействуя всю свою силу.

Конечно, он знал, что у людей множество различных теорий насчет его с Майком отношений, но откуда могли взяться хоть какие-то предположения о наличии связи между Майком и Луисом? Однако его мысли стремительно разрушились, как только заговорил ассистент. 

— Я думал, я никогда не отойду от шока, испытанного мною, когда я вошел сюда и увидел, как эти двое обнимаются в углу. Они были на полу, и я не уверен, что возможны «невинные» объятия на полу, которые происходят после трех лет знакомства.

В этот момент оба сотрудника громко засмеялись и продолжили лишь после того, как окончательно успокоились.

— На самом деле, у меня были сомнения насчет этих отношений. Так что я продолжал незаметно следить за ними, но все встало на свои места, когда Луис пришел и забрал вещи Майка только для того, чтобы уйти вместе с ним, — в этот момент Харви практически чувствовал поднимающуюся вверх бровь, — мир никогда не станет прежним.

Сознание Харви кричало, что это просто глупая история, что нет никаких отношений между Майком и Луисом, что их просто не может быть, однако сознание быстро сдало свои позиции, уступая контроль за мыслями эмоциям. Прежде чем Харви понял, что делает, он успел выйти из кабинки, изрядно пугая обоих ассистентов, буквально оставляя их в оцепенении. Но его это не очень волновало, он хотел быстрее добраться до своего офиса, до Донны.

Донна увидела его уже в начале коридора и направилась навстречу. Харви же не испугало это, он продолжил идти прямо к ней, что и натолкнуло ее на мысль, что дело получило новое развитие. Она просто надеялась, что развитие было не таким, какое она предполагала; она уже успела выслушать немало слухов, разнесшихся по офису за последний час. Донна уже была совсем близко к Харви, когда услышала, что на этаж прибыл лифт. И в этот момент она опять надеялась, что там не тот, кого она так не хотела видеть. Однако, к несчастью, ее молитвы не были услышаны, и Луис вышел из лифта, поглядывая на свой телефон. Если раньше она не понимала, что же заставило Харви огрызаться на все вокруг, то теперь она поняла. Это стало очевидно в тот момент, как он перевел взгляд, неожиданно ставший холодным, на Луиса. Донна увидела слишком много злости в глазах Харви, в то время как он смотрел на него.

Луис же уловил уничтожающий взгляд всего один раз, быстро отводя глаза. Единственное, что он успел сделать перед тем, как Харви повалил его на пол, это издать испуганный писк. Донна была в ужасе, она прикрыла рукой рот, увидев, как Харви угрожающе опускается рядом с Луисом. Она не знала, что делать, так что просто позвала на помощь. 

Харви пытался прижимать Луиса к полу, в то время как он усиленно вырывался, стараясь ударить его в лицо. 

— Ты спишь с Майком? – неожиданно процедил Харви сквозь сжатые зубы.

У Луиса не было времени ни удивиться, ни ответить, так как Харви ударил его прямо в челюсть. К счастью, он отвлекся на несколько секунд из-за боли в руке, и Луис получил возможность увернуться и вскочить на ноги.

Харви вскочил на ноги очень быстро, и его соперник начал медленно пятиться назад, выставив руки вперед, ожидая очередного нападения. 

— Харви, я не сплю с Майком, — он постарался говорить как можно спокойнее и убедительнее, — я даже не думал, что кому-то в голову может прийти такая мысль.

Однако Харви это не убедило. Его сознание, рациональное мышление все еще были на втором плане, а разумом продолжали управлять эмоции.

— Тогда почему вы обнимались в туалете? И объясни, зачем ты ушел с ним, и почему вернулся через час один? – он делал акцент на каждом слове. — Почему он выбрал тебя, а не меня?

Луис мог бы сказать, что он не хочет иметь дело с Харви, но он просто не знал, что ему делать, так что честно ответил.

— Я не сплю с Майком. Я просто пытаюсь сделать все, чтобы ему не было так больно после того, как ты сломал его мир. Я хотел убедиться, что он добрался до дома, вот и все, — Луис немного разрядил обстановку, — ну, а насчет того, почему он выбрал меня, может, это связано с тем, что он доверяет мне, и я не бросал его на произвол судьбы. Может, как любой другой человек, он просто хочет человеческой поддержки, которой он не получал от тебя очень долгое время.

Луис видел, что его слова повлияли на Харви, через несколько мгновений он показался счастливым, но это не продлилось долго, уже через минуту злость вернулась на его лицо, и он замахнулся в сторону Луиса. Однако за это время собралось немного народу, привлеченных криками Донны, и два ассистента с парнем из почтового отдела смогли оттащить Харви немного в сторону. 

Донна поняла, что занимается чем-то, чем никогда в жизни не занималась. Она подалась вперед, стараясь убедиться, что с Луисом все хорошо. Хотя она не могла отрицать, что он заслуживал этого внимания. Даже если бы он спал с Майком, во что бы она никогда не поверила, он бы не заслуживал такого отношения к себе. Когда Луис начал отворачиваться от ее рук, она неожиданно заметила следы от ударов.

Неожиданно на Донну накатила волна неодобрения, она злилась на Харви. 

— Что это, черт возьми, было? – требовательно спросила она, поднимая свой взгляд на него.

— Он этого заслужил, — коротко ответил он. 

Как только Харви произнес это, Донна уже перестала злиться на него. Она посмотрела на него своим самым яростным взглядом, она взмахнула рукой, показывая на Харви, что означало, что она гораздо больше чем просто зла. Донна была в бешенстве, и это казалось одной из самых зловещих вещей в мире.

— Глупости! – воскликнула она, — Даже если бы они спали, ты не был вправе делать что-либо подобное! У тебя больше нет никакого контроля над Майком, и теперь он совершенно спокойно может делать все и со всеми, с кем хочет, и это уже не касается твоего чертового бизнеса, Харви! – она издала что-то похожее на рычание, однако изменений в лице Харви не последовало. Несмотря на людей, все еще придерживающих его, она подошла совсем близко, и продолжила говорить, находясь на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, — Ты просто делаешь некоторые вещи совершенно неправильно, такое поведение ничего не изменит. Ты действуешь как сумасшедший, не как Харви Спектер, лучший адвокат в Нью-Йорке! – она надеялась, что хоть это сравнение подействует на него, и она оказалась права.

Неожиданно Харви как бы ослаб в руках тех, кто держал его, он опустился на колени и сделал несколько движений к Донне. Он в упор смотрел на нее, в то время как она грустно улыбалась, а Луис потирал свою челюсть и опасливо смотрел на Харви, боясь новой атаки. Внезапно рациональное мышление вернуло свое превосходство, и эмоции ушли на второй план. Харви пугало, что вокруг столько людей, он просто не мог охватить всех взглядом, так что он сфокусировался на Луисе.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнес он, мягко, но немного натянуто улыбаясь. — Я не знаю, что со мной произошло. Я просто не мог прийти в себя, — Харви опустил голову, перекрещивая руки на своей груди, — я знаю, что я не могу исправить того, что сделал, но мне действительно очень жаль.

Луис не знал, что делать. Он был взбешен из-за того, что Харви просто так набросился на него, сразу, как только он вышел из лифта, но он также знал, как много стоят его извинения. Он решил, что определенно простит его, так как он уже не собирался нападать и его извинения были довольно убедительны. 

— Я прощаю тебя, Харви, — произнес он, прочищая горло, — и я уверяю тебя, между мной и Майком ничего нет. 

На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисла тишина, и люди начали расходиться по своим делам. Конечно, они все уходили, чтобы рассказать, что только что произошло, но, тем не менее, в скором времени около лифта остались лишь Донна, Харви и Луис, который громко закашлял и удалился в свой офис.

Донна же помогла Харви встать на ноги и привести себя в порядок. Дойдя до офиса, он буквально свалился на свой диван, переворачиваясь на живот. Даже несмотря на то, что Донна видела такое лишь несколько раз, она знала, что значит это жест. Он означал, что он благодарен за все, что для него только что сделали, но говорить об этом не желал, он просто хотел оказаться в тишине. Не зная, что можно еще сделать, Донна тихо покинула офис, направляясь к своему месту.


	9. Chapter 9

Майк спал так долго, что не мог вспомнить, когда высыпался так хорошо. Неожиданно он что-то произнес. Он спал до тех пор, пока будильник не осведомил о том, что пора на еще один рабочий день — на работу пришлось собираться проснувшимся только на половину. И лишь когда миска с хлопьями осталась частично пустой, он осознал, что вчерашний день никуда не делся и теперь настойчиво начал напоминать о себе. Неожиданно Майку стало не очень хорошо как физически, так и морально, но он предпочел побыстрее собраться и выйти за дверь. Уже собравшись вызывать такси, Майк заметил Луиса, стоящего на бордюре рядом со своим автомобилем.

— Луис, что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался Майк немного растерянно. Только закончив вопрос, он задумчиво перевел взгляд на лицо Луиса и увидел огромный синяк. — А что с твоим лицом? Я помню, что это ты бил Харви, а не он тебя, — Майк поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до синяка, но подумал, что лучше будет не делать этого и быстро опустил ее.

— Я в порядке. Просто, когда я вернулся в офис, произошла небольшая сцена. Все из-за недопонимания, не бери в голову. Кстати, говоря о прошлой ночи, я здесь именно из-за нее. Я заметил, что твой велосипед остался у офиса, так что я подумал, что неплохо будет проехать этим путем. Есть некоторая информация по делу, которую я хотел бы рассказать по дороге, — Луис улыбнулся еще раз, когда увидел, что озабоченность покинула лицо Майка. Конечно, она не ушла из его глаз, и, черт возьми, он надел тот же галстук, что и вчера, так что отчаяние могло просто выплескиваться из него. Луис положил руку на плечо Майка и постарался сделать свой голос наиболее убедительным. — Я в порядке, Майк, мне и раньше приходилось ходить с синяками.

Майку хотелось задать больше вопросов, но он не стал. Луис точно больше не желал говорить об этом, так что Майк просто улыбнулся и поблагодарил его за то, что он пытался заботиться о нем.

После этого непродолжительного диалога коллеги сели в машину и поехали на работу. Луис потратил это время на то, чтобы рассказать Майку о его новой стратегии для дела Коллинза, которое они получили всего день назад. Времени в пути оказалось достаточно, чтобы продумать все детали. 

Майк и Луис чувствовали себя довольно уверенно, поднимаясь в офис. Теперь у них имелся прекрасный путь доказывания, и к концу дня все должно было окончательно встать на свои места. Даже несмотря на то, что Луис любил ходить в суд, он был счастлив, что в этот раз можно было этого избежать. Он осознал, что Майк был очень полезен, даже часто отвлекаясь в предыдущие дни. 

— Майк, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, как много ты сделал для этого дела, — он хотел сказать довольно много до того момента, как лифт придет на нужный этаж. — Если бы ты не пришел ко мне тогда, я бы точно был вынужден дойти с этим делом до суда, — Луис похлопал его по спине. — Мистер Коллинз очень счастлив, что ты участвуешь в этом деле.

Майк посмотрел на него с легкой улыбкой, и Луис мог почувствовать, что сам улыбается, глядя на него. Именно сейчас Майк начал чувствовать себя немного лучше, позволив ему перестать волноваться за него. Оба мужчины направились к офису в надежде доработать, наконец, это дело.

***

 

Харви заснул в офисе. Разбудила его Донна, которая не хотела, чтобы люди, приходящие сюда на работу, видели его в таком состоянии. В фирме и так было уже достаточно слухов, случилось слишком много скандалов, еще один о ней и Харви просто не был нужен.

Он совершенно не хотел вставать долгое время. Приподнявшись, он продолжал лежать на диване, разглядывая стену напротив. Харви чувствовал себя слишком депрессивно, чтобы хоть думать о подъеме, было слишком больно в одиночку готовиться к предстоящему дню. Но так не могло больше продолжаться, так что ему пришлось хотя бы сесть. Он провел руками по лицу и постарался пригладить растрепанные волосы. Еще до того, как Харви встал, он похоронил идею переодеться. По крайней мере, нужно было сходить в уборную и убедиться, что он не выглядел как бродяга, пробравшийся в офис и укравший использованный костюм.

Харви понял, что удача покинула его окончательно, когда услышал звук приезжающего лифта и увидел выходящих из него Луиса и Майка. Даже несмотря на то, что в большинстве своем Майк был зажат, в данный момент Харви мог видеть глупую улыбку, занимающую все его лицо, а Луис выглядел слишком гордым. Харви почувствовал ту же злость, что накрыла его вчера, но сейчас у него получилось унять ее. Он все еще думал, что Майк мог так улыбаться только ему, но все равно было приятно снова увидеть его улыбку. Прошло действительно много времени с того момента, как Харви видел его таким. Он проследил за тем, как эти двое довольно быстро проследовали до офиса Луиса. К сожалению, неодобрение с лица убрать не удалось – Харви все еще скучал по Майку.

Как только он увидел, как дверь за спинами Луиса и Майка закрылась, он почувствовал, как Донна положила руку ему на плечо. Харви повернулся и опять увидел ее улыбку, полную симпатии и сочувствия. Он начал находить в ней что-то успокаивающее, это, по крайней мере, значило, что Донне не совсем все равно. Она слегка надавила на его плечо, направляя в сторону уборной, где помогла пригладить волосы и хоть немного разгладить складки на костюме, прежде чем вернуться в офис.

Донна не пошла за ним внутрь кабинета. Она просто села на свое место и оставила его наедине со своими мыслями. Харви был одновременно благодарен за это и взбешен. Он чувствовал, что она хочет сказать гораздо больше, и поэтому был благодарен за подаренную тишину, но в то же время ему не хотелось оставаться одному. Его мысли не были спокойны в последнее время, и он хотел воздержаться от допросов и лекций. Даже если он и знал, что это может повлиять на него и заставить мыслить в верном направлении, он не хотел этого.

В конце концов, Харви понял, что полностью потерялся в мыслях, задействованных на попытки забыть все произошедшее. Он просто сидел за столом несколько часов, хмурясь и пытаясь представить, что может теперь помочь. Лишь ланч, на который его так предусмотрительно вытащила Донна, помог вырваться из угнетающих мыслей. На автопилоте он взял свое пальто и направился к лифту. Харви предпочел взять тот же обед, что и вчера, но в парк идти не хотелось, было достаточно просто постоять рядом с ларьком с хот-догами. Он не думал, что может отвлечься, прогулявшись в этом парке, не сегодня, по крайней мере.

Когда Харви закончил свой ланч, он сразу же направился обратно, погружаясь во все мысли и чувства, что удалось оставить на некоторое время. Все на том же автопилоте он сел на диван, работал тоже там и решил отдохнуть в офисе, когда большинство людей уже разошлись по домам. За все это время его лицо не стало хоть немного менее мрачным, а глаза так и не покинула грусть. Если бы сейчас мысленно Харви находился в офисе, он бы увидел бесчисленное число людей, которые проходили мимо, посылая ему грустные, сочувствующие или озабоченные взгляды, перед тем как подходили к Донне, чтобы спросить о его состоянии. Она отвечала каждый раз довольно неопределенно, говоря не беспокоиться за него и заниматься своими делами, в то время как сама не пропускала ни одной возможности озабоченно посмотреть на Харви. До этого момента она видела его настолько грустным всего один раз, но в тот раз он потерял отца. Больно было понимать, что потеря помощника могла ранить Харви так сильно, что он показывал такую же грусть еще раз.


	10. Chapter 10

Теперь он мог точно разглядеть, какое хмурое лицо было у Харви. Ему еще ни разу не приходилось видеть на его лице таких явных эмоций. Именно поэтому Майк на некоторое время сам замер, разглядывая бывшего начальника, пытаясь осознать, почему он выглядел именно так. Прервал его размышления лишь отчетливый звук каблуков приближающейся Донны. Кинув последний взгляд, Майк продолжил свой путь, стараясь вернуть мысли обратно к работе. Они с Луисом были сейчас слишком заняты, чтобы иметь возможность вспоминать недавние неприятные события, Майк просто не мог допустить этого. Доев свой ланч, он обнаружил, что его пальцы произвольно начали играть с концом галстука и что слишком много людей вокруг заметили это.

Как ни странно, как только Майк вернулся в офис, он понял, что его мысли наконец полностью заняты делом. Он был заинтригован как следствием и деталями, так и человеком, которому помогал. Также, несмотря на то, что вслух он этого никогда не признавал, он был очень заинтересован мистером Коллинзом и тем, чем он занимался. Майк поднял на него взгляд. За все проведенные в обсуждении дела часы он не смог заметить ничего, что могло бы оттолкнуть от этого человека. Он казался не только начальником, способным правильно составить план развития фирмы, но и полезным в деле человеком. Обладая множеством полезных идей, он помогал им закрыть дело, не покидая офис. Некоторые бумаги все еще нужно было прикрепить к другим листам, перепечатать и отправить на подпись, но в целом дело было закрыто. 

Было довольно поздно, и большинство работников уже разошлись по домам, когда они покинули офис Луиса, а мистер Коллинз предложил отпраздновать. 

— Мне кажется, что нам необходимо заказать хотя бы несколько напитков, — он посмотрел сначала на Луиса, а потом, улыбнувшись еще шире, сфокусировался на Майке, — я оплачу, чтобы отблагодарить вас за прекрасную работу. 

Майк был немного поражен тем, что он хотел отблагодарить их. Только после того, как Луис вежливо согласился, мистер Коллинз добавил:

— Майк, ты тоже обязан пойти с нами! Твои глаза так хорошо сочетаются с цветом галстука – это должно увидеть намного больше народу, чем скудный коллектив работников фирмы, — он подмигнул, и на минуту Майку показалось, что мистеру Коллинзу удалось смутить его. Майк знал, что мистер Коллинз был женат и счастлив в браке, у него были дети, но это не остановило его, он действительно флиртовал с ним.

Извинившись, Майк удалился, чтобы забрать свои вещи, в то время как Луис рассказывал про какое-то прекрасное место с вкуснейшими напитками, и уже в следующую минуту Майк осознал, что он подходит к офису Харви. Донна ушла уже довольно давно, так что Майк не боялся открыто взглянуть за прозрачные двери кабинета. 

Он увидел лежащего на диване Харви, одна рука которого лежала поверх глаз, закрывая свет. Майк все еще мог увидеть это хмурое выражение лица, но теперь оно было каким-то более определенным. В данный момент даже самый неразборчивый человек мог увидеть горечь в этом выражении лица. Улыбка Майка померкла, когда он заметил, что взгляд Харви направлен в одну точку. В тот момент Майк не знал, что ему делать: с одной стороны, он хотел уйти отсюда и не заботиться об этом, но, с другой стороны, он хотел войти внутрь и узнать, все ли у Харви хорошо. Совсем не важно, как много боли он причинил за последнее время, Майк вовсе не стал относиться к нему хуже. В любом случае, он сам не замечал никаких изменений. 

Харви провел весь этот день, совершенно не замечая взглядов, направленных в его сторону, но сейчас он буквально мог чувствовать, что кто-то наблюдает за ним. Некоторое время он пытался игнорировать это чувство, но когда прошло уже больше времени, чем законы приличия позволяют на кого-то смотреть, Харви убрал руку с глаз, переложив ее на живот, и перевел взгляд на стеклянную стену. Неожиданно он понял, что не может дышать, ведь он встретился взглядом с Майком. Он не заметил, что этим утром Майк надел галстук, который он ему подарил, но сейчас он ясно мог его рассмотреть. Харви был не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от Майка, и, возможно, Майк чувствовал тоже самое, потому что он не мог просто так все это время тихо стоять за этой дверью и смотреть на него.

Майк смотрел в глаза Харви и практически мог чувствовать ту боль, что он испытывает. Как он мог не замечать ее раньше? Он видел, что Харви озадачен, но он не мог предположить, что все может оказаться куда более серьезнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Майку казалось странным то, что он может прочитать хоть какие-то эмоции на лице Харви. Конечно, он видел какие-то чувства, которым не мог подобрать названия, но то, что он их замечал, уже значило многое. Харви всегда очень старательно скрывал свои эмоции, значит сейчас он даже не пытался. Майк не мог осмелиться войти внутрь кабинета, но и уходить он не хотел, так что он решил просто остаться на месте.

Ни на секунду не отводя взгляд от глаз Майка, Харви, которому было просто необходимо быть ближе к нему, встал с дивана и медленно направился к двери. Он тихо открыл ее и встал напротив Майка, чей взгляд тоже не покидал его глаз. Майк сделал всего один небольшой шаг навстречу к нему, но и этого хватило, чтобы у Харви перехватило дыхание и он удивился еще больше. Он открыл рот в надежде произнести что-нибудь, хоть одно слово, но не смог. Сделав короткий неуверенный вздох, он оставил идею поговорить. Майк тоже попытался сказать что-то, у него даже получалось двигать губами, но звуки не желали получаться, так что и он оставил эту идею. Между ними повисло напряжение, но ни один из них не хотел его разрушать.

Все закончилось самым неожиданным образом. Мистер Коллинз довольно стремительно подошел к Майку, разрушаю ту невероятную атмосферу, из которой они не хотели выходить. 

— Эм, Майк, — произнес он, прочищая горло, — такси ждет нас внизу.

Он вздрогнул, когда Харви, которого он еще не встречал, перевел на него взгляд, наполненный какими-то непонятными, но невероятно сильными и яркими эмоциями. На самом деле, если бы взглядом можно было убивать, он бы уже был мертв. Он чувствовал себя лишним до тех пор, пока Майк не перевел на него взгляд. Он сделал неуверенный шаг к нему навстречу и кивнул. 

— Тогда нам нужно идти, — проговорил он с натянутой улыбкой.

Мистер Коллинз дружелюбно улыбнулся человеку, пытающемуся убить его взглядом, и поспешил направиться к лифту. Майк двинулся за ним.

— Спокойной ночи, Харви, — произнес он практически шепотом.  
— Спокойной ночи, Майк.

Он еле разобрал голос Харви, потому что он звучал слишком сломлено, и Майк даже не мог предположить, что Харви может так говорить. 

Когда он и мистер Коллинз залезли в машину к Луису, наступило неловкое молчание, Майк мог чувствовать, что эти двое вопросительно смотрят на него. Луис сразу же заметил, что что-то в Майке изменилось с того момента, когда он последний раз его видел. Судя по всему, и клиенту удалось это заметить, ведь он выглядел не менее озадачено. Майк совершенно точно не хотел говорить об этом, так что он сказал какую-то глупость про кошек, что позволило на весь путь до бара обеспечить тему для разговора – сложно было найти человека, который любит кошек больше, чем Луис. В то время, как он рассказывал про свою последнюю кошку, Майк понял, что Луис просто дал ему небольшую отсрочку.


	11. Chapter 11

Харви не знал, почему в его руке оказалась бутылка скотча, и когда он успел забраться на крышу офисного здания и приступить к разглядыванию ночного неба. Он не хотел видеть окружающий его город, потому что он только заставлял его вспомнить о Майке и загадочном человеке, что ушел вместе с ним. Это вынуждало задуматься о том, что они могли делать прямо сейчас, и, самое главное для Харви — где они были. Хотя он старался не признавать, что его действительно это заботит. Если в мире и было что-то, что получалось у него лучше, чем работа, то это, непременно, было отрицание. Харви мог сколько угодно лгать себе и верить в эту ложь, ну, хотя бы наполовину.

Он уверял себя, что совершенно точно не знает, почему заботится о Майке, или о том, с кем он проводит время. Уже несколько лет он врал себе о том, что не заботится о Майке. Но в тот момент, глядя на слегка светящиеся облака на темном небе Нью-Йорка, он потерял свою способность врать самому себе. Было ли это действие скотча или нет, но Харви почувствовал, что он честен с самим собой.

Он довольно резко поднялся, откидывая бутылку куда-то в сторону.

— Черт возьми! — воскликнул он, поднимая сжатый кулак к небу. — Ладно, я признаю это! Я забочусь! Я действительно забочусь о нем больше, чем нужно! — он замер на несколько мгновений, после чего добавил немного тише. — Я заботился, а теперь потерял его, и не знаю, смогу ли вернуть.

Харви провел руками по уже растрепанным волосам и закрыл глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся, и я никогда больше не стану причинять ему боль, — почти шепотом произнес он.

После довольно долгой борьбы с эмоциями, Харви услышал какой-то шум сзади. Он вернулся в офис, чтобы собрать свои вещи, и покинул здание, надеясь быстрее поймать такси и добраться домой. Было довольно поздно для звонка Рэю, так что Харви все равно бы пришлось поехать домой на такси. Во всяком случае, он мог обдумать все произошедшее в одиночестве.

Когда он все-таки вошел в дом, ему совершенно не хотелось добираться до чего-либо, что находится дальше дивана в гостиной. Даже с алкоголем, пульсирующим по венам, он абсолютно не хотел спать, так что занялся просмотром какого-то старого фильма, вспоминая все моменты, когда они с Майком перекидывались цитатами из этой картины. Как только один из героев открывал рот, Харви уже мог произнести его следующие слова, глупо улыбаясь самому себе. Теперь, когда он перестал отрицать свои чувства или просто не был в состоянии скрывать их больше, наконец, смог достичь некоторого комфорта и подумать о всех встречах с Майком. Он знал, что не может обойтись без них, потому что осознавал, что новых таких воспоминаний в скором времени не появится, и это обстоятельство делало эти воспоминания еще более ценными.

***

 

Отсрочке Майка быстро пришел конец, потому что, как только трое мужчин вышли из машины, остановившейся напротив ночного клуба, вспышки света начали привлекать внимание Майка, а способность на чем-либо сконцентрироваться покинула его. Перед клубом расположились несколько папарацци, которые усердно старались сделать хорошие кадры, одновременно громко задавая вопросы. Майк понял, что способен распознать каждое их слово, но почему-то не был уверен, что люди с обычным образом мышления могли выделить хоть одно. Со всех сторон сыпались вопросы, направленные на мистера Коллинза. Он мог поклясться, что несколько раз слышал имя Харви, что отвлекало его настолько сильно, насколько не смогли бы слепота или глухота.

К счастью для двух озадаченных адвокатов, мистер Коллинз сталкивался ранее с такими ситуациями и был способен протолкнуть Луиса в направлении двери, после чего помочь Майку, хватая его за руку. Майк был благодарен за сопровождение, но даже не думал, что этот жест мог привести папарацци в еще большее безумие. Он почувствовал, как щеки покрылись румянцем, как только услышал новые выкрикиваемые вопросы.

— Этот парень — твоя новая игрушка? — выкрикнул мужчина средних лет. — Или, может, тот мужчина, который похож на мышь?

Кажется, актер тоже услышал этот вопрос, потому что его лицо на второй части вопросы выражало что-то вроде «я действительно расстроен, из-за того, что вы могли так подумать». Конечно, он не произнес этого вслух.

— Мужчина, который только что вошел внутрь, мой адвокат и новый друг, ничего большего, — произнес он, остановившись.

Майку хотелось добавить, что он тоже его адвокат, но он не успел — мистер Коллинз подтолкнул ко входу в клуб.

Теперь Майк был окончательно спасен от вспышек и выкриков, но обстановка клуба никак не способствовала концентрации. Музыка буквально оглушала, а яркие лучи прожекторов не очень способствовали четкому зрению. Практически всегда Майку нравились такие места, но сейчас, когда так много событий тревожило, такая обстановка казалась скорее отягощающей. В этот момент было просто необходимо сконцентрироваться, ведь без концентрации в голову лезли лишь мысли о Харви. Почему-то Майк был уверен, что и коллеги не дадут ему сегодня забыть о нем, ведь вскоре они захотят получить ответы на накопившиеся вопросы.

Он все еще был благодарен мистеру Коллинзу, который до сих пор крепко держал его и Луиса, помогая обоим пройти в конец клуба к каким-то ступенькам. Вскоре Майк обнаружил, что они оказались на балконе, который он до этого момента не замечал, внизу было множество танцующих и выпивающих людей. Тут было несколько тише, что помогало слышать голоса вокруг, а свет был приглушен и лишен постоянного мерцания, благодаря чему Майк мог детально рассмотреть окружающую действительность.

Окончательно придя в себя, Майк заметил внезапно появившийся в руке напиток, а еще через несколько стремительных моментов обнаружил себя, Луиса и мистера Коллинза сидящими за столиком, из-за которого все еще было возможно наблюдать за происходящим внизу. Он посмотрел на коллег, чьи выжидающие взгляды были устремлены на него. Майк находился рядом с мистером Коллинзом, так что было совсем несложно игнорировать его взгляд, но взгляд Луиса, который сидел напротив, избежать было просто невозможно.

Майк слегка улыбнулся, после чего перевел взгляд на обхваченный руками стакан и решил, что будет делать вид, что не понимает, чего от него хотят, так долго, как это вообще возможно.

— Что? — произнес он наиболее невинным голосом, слегка приподняв голову, — почему вы так пристально смотрите на меня?

Взгляды, которые он получил в ответ, говорили буквально: «Ты серьезно думаешь, что так легко сможешь избежать этого разговора?». Теперь Майк чувствовал поражение и уже ничего не мог поделать с этим. Коллеги поняли, что это, несомненно, их победа и мимолетно послали друг другу подбодряющие взгляды, прежде чем опять надеть маски равнодушия и перевести выжидающие взгляды на Майка.

— И что именно вы хотите знать? — обратился он больше к мистеру Коллинзу, чем к Луису.

Майк не был уверен, было ли это действие напитка, который он лишь несколько раз отхлебнул, или отсутствие возможности ясно соображать в этом помещении, но сейчас он был готов ответить на все вопросы, даже на те, что могли касаться Харви, наиболее честно.

— Кто это был? Что за мужчина стоял перед тобой в коридоре? — спросил мистер Коллинз и задал последний вопрос, немного помедлив. — И что конкретно я прервал?

— Это был Харви, — произнес Майк на одном дыхании, — перед тем, как стать ассистентом Луиса, я работал на него, — на несколько секунд его лицо омрачила задумчивость. — Я не могу точно сказать, что Вы прервали. Я не хочу больше думать об этом. Да и говорить тоже.

Майк выглядел озадаченно, а его не сконцентрированный ни на чем взгляд был направлен куда-то в сторону.

— Вы с Харви снова разговариваете? Он опять пытался извиниться? — немного обеспокоенно спросил Луис. Он не мог ничем помочь, и сейчас им двигала скорее некоторая зависть к их отношениям с Харви.

— Нет, — также немного раздраженно сказал Майк, — мы все еще не разговариваем. Мне кажется, он хотел заговорить, но почему-то не смог, — он опустил взгляд, наблюдая за собственными пальцами, играющими с концом галстука. — Хотя и я не нарушил тишины.

Актер кивнул, вспоминая тишину и напряжение, которые он даже не сразу решился прервать.

Мистер Коллинз был растерян, было слишком сложно сделать правильные выводы, ведь большинство из них были ошибочны из-за того, что он совершенно ничего не знал о Харви. Однако он видел, что Майк подавлен, и отчаянно желал ему помочь.

— Я хочу услышать всю историю, — произнес он, заставляя Майка повернуться к нему всем корпусом. — Пока я не пойму, какие отношения у тебя с Харви, я ничем не смогу помочь.

Майк выглядел так, как будто собирался защищаться, но он довольно быстро сдался, поддаваясь желаниям мистера Коллинза. Следующие полтора часа он потратил на рассказ о том, как он встретил Харви, о том, как они работали, о том, как он был вынужден предать его. Он рассказал актеру все о последних нескольких месяцах, и о том, как они повлияли на него. В конце он упомянул о событиях, которые произошли за последние несколько дней. Майку казалось, что он никогда в жизни не говорил так много, тем более, на одну тему. Но больше его удивляло то, что его рассказу уделили внимание оба мужчины на протяжении всего времени повествования. Казалось, им было действительно интересно.

— Я не знаю, почему это так сильно повлияло на меня, но с той ночи в уборной, когда Харви пытался уволить меня, я чувствую себя очень подавлено, — закончил Майк. Он знал, что грусть совершенно точно заметна сейчас, но ему не хотелось это скрывать. — Я просто… Я очень сильно скучаю, но каждый раз, когда я думаю о том, что, возможно, Харви хоть немного тоже скучает, голос в моей голове говорит, что я слишком безумен, думая, что хоть что-то значу для него.

Мистер Коллинз мог практически физически ощущать наполнившее его сострадание. Он никогда не видел так много боли в чьих-либо глазах, казалось, если Майк заплачет, он тоже заплачет. Также он думал, что никогда не встречал более умного человека, неспособного это осознать, о чем и попытался сказать.

— Майк, ты, наверное, самый сообразительный человек из всех, кого я только встречал, но почему же ты не можешь этого понять? — Майк с болью посмотрел на него, так что потребовалось уточнение. — Даже если бы я не видел его взгляда вчера вечером, даже исходя лишь из твоего рассказа, становится ясно, что ты очень важен для него. Он точно заботится о тебе, — он слегка улыбнулся. Но стоило Майку немного успокоиться, как его ударил следующий вопрос. — А можешь ли ты быть уверен, что понимаешь свои чувства к этому человеку?

— Конечно, я могу, — ответил он немного удивленно, — я забочусь о нем, потому что он мой наставник. То есть был им. Он дал мне шанс тогда, когда никто бы другой этого не сделал.

— Это не совсем точный ответ, — сказал мистер Коллинз, взглянув Майку прямо в глаза. — Я имел в виду, можешь ли ты высказать свои чувства всего в нескольких наиболее подходящих словах? — он приподнял одну бровь, показывая, что он точно знает ответ, но Майк, наверное, нет.

Через несколько секунд тишины Луис решил внести хоть незначительный вклад в затянувшийся разговор.

— Я не думаю, что могу поручиться за тебя, Майк, но вот с Харви другое дело. Я работал с ним гораздо дольше, чем хотелось бы, и научился понимать его, — теперь Майк пристально смотрел на него, его глаза были наполнены надеждой. Луис ощущал теплое, приятное чувство в душе от того, что мог утешить его. — Майк, я никогда не видел Харви таким счастливым, каким он бывает, работая с тобой. Перед тем, как ты пришел, он никого к себе не подпускал, никогда ни с кем не делился ничем, но потом он посвятил тебя во все свои дела. Я никогда не видел его самодовольную улыбку, постоянно появляющуюся теперь, а еще он никогда не заботился о ком-то так сильно, даже о Донне, — на лице Майка засияла улыбка, хоть и совершенно грустная. Луис постарался произнести последнюю фразу наиболее убедительно. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы он любил кого-то так сильно.

Усмешка, преобразившая лицо Майка, была настолько выразительна и заразна, что не только сидящие за столом заулыбались, но и официантка, забиравшая стаканы со стола, тоже. Она не улавливала суть разговора, но, просто увидев лицо Майка, готова была рассмеяться.

Однако мистер Коллинз и Луис смогли заметить замешательство на лице Майка — его опять одолевали сомнения.

— Он заботится о тебе, Майк, — подтвердили они еще раз, — просто поверь в это!

Мистер Коллинз прервал образовавшуюся тишину, предложив спуститься и развлечься. В конце концов, они ведь находились в клубе. Оба мужчины согласились и направились за ним к ступенькам. Неожиданно мистер Коллинз пропустил вперед Луиса, приближаясь к Майку.

— Ты можешь не говорить мне, — довольно тихо произнес он, — но я уверен, что ты знаешь, о каком слове я спрашивал тебя.

Майк же просто улыбнулся и кивнул. К сожалению, если он не обманывал сам себя, он знал, что это было за слово. Наверное, он знал это уже очень давно. Стараясь не думать об этом, Майк присоединился к Луису и своему новому другу на танцполе, приобщаясь к их странному танцу.


	13. Chapter 13

Харви не знал, почему в его руке оказалась бутылка скотча, и когда он успел забраться на крышу офисного здания и приступить к разглядыванию ночного неба. Он не хотел видеть окружающий его город, потому что он только заставлял его вспомнить о Майке и загадочном человеке, что ушел вместе с ним. Это вынуждало задуматься о том, что они могли делать прямо сейчас, и, самое главное для Харви — где они были. Хотя он старался не признавать, что его действительно это заботит. Если в мире и было что-то, что получалось у него лучше, чем работа, то это, непременно, было отрицание. Харви мог сколько угодно лгать себе и верить в эту ложь, ну, хотя бы наполовину.

Он уверял себя, что совершенно точно не знает, почему заботится о Майке, или о том, с кем он проводит время. Уже несколько лет он врал себе о том, что не заботится о Майке. Но в тот момент, глядя на слегка светящиеся облака на темном небе Нью-Йорка, он потерял свою способность врать самому себе. Было ли это действие скотча или нет, но Харви почувствовал, что он честен с самим собой.

Он довольно резко поднялся, откидывая бутылку куда-то в сторону.

— Черт возьми! — воскликнул он, поднимая сжатый кулак к небу. — Ладно, я признаю это! Я забочусь! Я действительно забочусь о нем больше, чем нужно! — он замер на несколько мгновений, после чего добавил немного тише. — Я заботился, а теперь потерял его, и не знаю, смогу ли вернуть.

Харви провел руками по уже растрепанным волосам и закрыл глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся, и я никогда больше не стану причинять ему боль, — почти шепотом произнес он.

После довольно долгой борьбы с эмоциями, Харви услышал какой-то шум сзади. Он вернулся в офис, чтобы собрать свои вещи, и покинул здание, надеясь быстрее поймать такси и добраться домой. Было довольно поздно для звонка Рэю, так что Харви все равно бы пришлось поехать домой на такси. Во всяком случае, он мог обдумать все произошедшее в одиночестве.

Когда он все-таки вошел в дом, ему совершенно не хотелось добираться до чего-либо, что находится дальше дивана в гостиной. Даже с алкоголем, пульсирующим по венам, он абсолютно не хотел спать, так что занялся просмотром какого-то старого фильма, вспоминая все моменты, когда они с Майком перекидывались цитатами из этой картины. Как только один из героев открывал рот, Харви уже мог произнести его следующие слова, глупо улыбаясь самому себе. Теперь, когда он перестал отрицать свои чувства или просто не был в состоянии скрывать их больше, наконец, смог достичь некоторого комфорта и подумать о всех встречах с Майком. Он знал, что не может обойтись без них, потому что осознавал, что новых таких воспоминаний в скором времени не появится, и это обстоятельство делало эти воспоминания еще более ценными.

***

 

Отсрочке Майка быстро пришел конец, потому что, как только трое мужчин вышли из машины, остановившейся напротив ночного клуба, вспышки света начали привлекать внимание Майка, а способность на чем-либо сконцентрироваться покинула его. Перед клубом расположились несколько папарацци, которые усердно старались сделать хорошие кадры, одновременно громко задавая вопросы. Майк понял, что способен распознать каждое их слово, но почему-то не был уверен, что люди с обычным образом мышления могли выделить хоть одно. Со всех сторон сыпались вопросы, направленные на мистера Коллинза. Он мог поклясться, что несколько раз слышал имя Харви, что отвлекало его настолько сильно, насколько не смогли бы слепота или глухота.

К счастью для двух озадаченных адвокатов, мистер Коллинз сталкивался ранее с такими ситуациями и был способен протолкнуть Луиса в направлении двери, после чего помочь Майку, хватая его за руку. Майк был благодарен за сопровождение, но даже не думал, что этот жест мог привести папарацци в еще большее безумие. Он почувствовал, как щеки покрылись румянцем, как только услышал новые выкрикиваемые вопросы.

— Этот парень — твоя новая игрушка? — выкрикнул мужчина средних лет. — Или, может, тот мужчина, который похож на мышь?

Кажется, актер тоже услышал этот вопрос, потому что его лицо на второй части вопросы выражало что-то вроде «я действительно расстроен, из-за того, что вы могли так подумать». Конечно, он не произнес этого вслух.

— Мужчина, который только что вошел внутрь, мой адвокат и новый друг, ничего большего, — произнес он, остановившись.

Майку хотелось добавить, что он тоже его адвокат, но он не успел — мистер Коллинз подтолкнул ко входу в клуб.

Теперь Майк был окончательно спасен от вспышек и выкриков, но обстановка клуба никак не способствовала концентрации. Музыка буквально оглушала, а яркие лучи прожекторов не очень способствовали четкому зрению. Практически всегда Майку нравились такие места, но сейчас, когда так много событий тревожило, такая обстановка казалась скорее отягощающей. В этот момент было просто необходимо сконцентрироваться, ведь без концентрации в голову лезли лишь мысли о Харви. Почему-то Майк был уверен, что и коллеги не дадут ему сегодня забыть о нем, ведь вскоре они захотят получить ответы на накопившиеся вопросы.

Он все еще был благодарен мистеру Коллинзу, который до сих пор крепко держал его и Луиса, помогая обоим пройти в конец клуба к каким-то ступенькам. Вскоре Майк обнаружил, что они оказались на балконе, который он до этого момента не замечал, внизу было множество танцующих и выпивающих людей. Тут было несколько тише, что помогало слышать голоса вокруг, а свет был приглушен и лишен постоянного мерцания, благодаря чему Майк мог детально рассмотреть окружающую действительность.

Окончательно придя в себя, Майк заметил внезапно появившийся в руке напиток, а еще через несколько стремительных моментов обнаружил себя, Луиса и мистера Коллинза сидящими за столиком, из-за которого все еще было возможно наблюдать за происходящим внизу. Он посмотрел на коллег, чьи выжидающие взгляды были устремлены на него. Майк находился рядом с мистером Коллинзом, так что было совсем несложно игнорировать его взгляд, но взгляд Луиса, который сидел напротив, избежать было просто невозможно.

Майк слегка улыбнулся, после чего перевел взгляд на обхваченный руками стакан и решил, что будет делать вид, что не понимает, чего от него хотят, так долго, как это вообще возможно.

— Что? — произнес он наиболее невинным голосом, слегка приподняв голову, — почему вы так пристально смотрите на меня?

Взгляды, которые он получил в ответ, говорили буквально: «Ты серьезно думаешь, что так легко сможешь избежать этого разговора?». Теперь Майк чувствовал поражение и уже ничего не мог поделать с этим. Коллеги поняли, что это, несомненно, их победа и мимолетно послали друг другу подбодряющие взгляды, прежде чем опять надеть маски равнодушия и перевести выжидающие взгляды на Майка.

— И что именно вы хотите знать? — обратился он больше к мистеру Коллинзу, чем к Луису.

Майк не был уверен, было ли это действие напитка, который он лишь несколько раз отхлебнул, или отсутствие возможности ясно соображать в этом помещении, но сейчас он был готов ответить на все вопросы, даже на те, что могли касаться Харви, наиболее честно.

— Кто это был? Что за мужчина стоял перед тобой в коридоре? — спросил мистер Коллинз и задал последний вопрос, немного помедлив. — И что конкретно я прервал?

— Это был Харви, — произнес Майк на одном дыхании, — перед тем, как стать ассистентом Луиса, я работал на него, — на несколько секунд его лицо омрачила задумчивость. — Я не могу точно сказать, что Вы прервали. Я не хочу больше думать об этом. Да и говорить тоже.

Майк выглядел озадаченно, а его не сконцентрированный ни на чем взгляд был направлен куда-то в сторону.

— Вы с Харви снова разговариваете? Он опять пытался извиниться? — немного обеспокоенно спросил Луис. Он не мог ничем помочь, и сейчас им двигала скорее некоторая зависть к их отношениям с Харви.

— Нет, — также немного раздраженно сказал Майк, — мы все еще не разговариваем. Мне кажется, он хотел заговорить, но почему-то не смог, — он опустил взгляд, наблюдая за собственными пальцами, играющими с концом галстука. — Хотя и я не нарушил тишины.

Актер кивнул, вспоминая тишину и напряжение, которые он даже не сразу решился прервать.

Мистер Коллинз был растерян, было слишком сложно сделать правильные выводы, ведь большинство из них были ошибочны из-за того, что он совершенно ничего не знал о Харви. Однако он видел, что Майк подавлен, и отчаянно желал ему помочь.

— Я хочу услышать всю историю, — произнес он, заставляя Майка повернуться к нему всем корпусом. — Пока я не пойму, какие отношения у тебя с Харви, я ничем не смогу помочь.

Майк выглядел так, как будто собирался защищаться, но он довольно быстро сдался, поддаваясь желаниям мистера Коллинза. Следующие полтора часа он потратил на рассказ о том, как он встретил Харви, о том, как они работали, о том, как он был вынужден предать его. Он рассказал актеру все о последних нескольких месяцах, и о том, как они повлияли на него. В конце он упомянул о событиях, которые произошли за последние несколько дней. Майку казалось, что он никогда в жизни не говорил так много, тем более, на одну тему. Но больше его удивляло то, что его рассказу уделили внимание оба мужчины на протяжении всего времени повествования. Казалось, им было действительно интересно.

— Я не знаю, почему это так сильно повлияло на меня, но с той ночи в уборной, когда Харви пытался уволить меня, я чувствую себя очень подавлено, — закончил Майк. Он знал, что грусть совершенно точно заметна сейчас, но ему не хотелось это скрывать. — Я просто… Я очень сильно скучаю, но каждый раз, когда я думаю о том, что, возможно, Харви хоть немного тоже скучает, голос в моей голове говорит, что я слишком безумен, думая, что хоть что-то значу для него.

Мистер Коллинз мог практически физически ощущать наполнившее его сострадание. Он никогда не видел так много боли в чьих-либо глазах, казалось, если Майк заплачет, он тоже заплачет. Также он думал, что никогда не встречал более умного человека, неспособного это осознать, о чем и попытался сказать.

— Майк, ты, наверное, самый сообразительный человек из всех, кого я только встречал, но почему же ты не можешь этого понять? — Майк с болью посмотрел на него, так что потребовалось уточнение. — Даже если бы я не видел его взгляда вчера вечером, даже исходя лишь из твоего рассказа, становится ясно, что ты очень важен для него. Он точно заботится о тебе, — он слегка улыбнулся. Но стоило Майку немного успокоиться, как его ударил следующий вопрос. — А можешь ли ты быть уверен, что понимаешь свои чувства к этому человеку?

— Конечно, я могу, — ответил он немного удивленно, — я забочусь о нем, потому что он мой наставник. То есть был им. Он дал мне шанс тогда, когда никто бы другой этого не сделал.

— Это не совсем точный ответ, — сказал мистер Коллинз, взглянув Майку прямо в глаза. — Я имел в виду, можешь ли ты высказать свои чувства всего в нескольких наиболее подходящих словах? — он приподнял одну бровь, показывая, что он точно знает ответ, но Майк, наверное, нет.

Через несколько секунд тишины Луис решил внести хоть незначительный вклад в затянувшийся разговор.

— Я не думаю, что могу поручиться за тебя, Майк, но вот с Харви другое дело. Я работал с ним гораздо дольше, чем хотелось бы, и научился понимать его, — теперь Майк пристально смотрел на него, его глаза были наполнены надеждой. Луис ощущал теплое, приятное чувство в душе от того, что мог утешить его. — Майк, я никогда не видел Харви таким счастливым, каким он бывает, работая с тобой. Перед тем, как ты пришел, он никого к себе не подпускал, никогда ни с кем не делился ничем, но потом он посвятил тебя во все свои дела. Я никогда не видел его самодовольную улыбку, постоянно появляющуюся теперь, а еще он никогда не заботился о ком-то так сильно, даже о Донне, — на лице Майка засияла улыбка, хоть и совершенно грустная. Луис постарался произнести последнюю фразу наиболее убедительно. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы он любил кого-то так сильно.

Усмешка, преобразившая лицо Майка, была настолько выразительна и заразна, что не только сидящие за столом заулыбались, но и официантка, забиравшая стаканы со стола, тоже. Она не улавливала суть разговора, но, просто увидев лицо Майка, готова была рассмеяться.

Однако мистер Коллинз и Луис смогли заметить замешательство на лице Майка — его опять одолевали сомнения.

— Он заботится о тебе, Майк, — подтвердили они еще раз, — просто поверь в это!

Мистер Коллинз прервал образовавшуюся тишину, предложив спуститься и развлечься. В конце концов, они ведь находились в клубе. Оба мужчины согласились и направились за ним к ступенькам. Неожиданно мистер Коллинз пропустил вперед Луиса, приближаясь к Майку.

— Ты можешь не говорить мне, — довольно тихо произнес он, — но я уверен, что ты знаешь, о каком слове я спрашивал тебя.

Майк же просто улыбнулся и кивнул. К сожалению, если он не обманывал сам себя, он знал, что это было за слово. Наверное, он знал это уже очень давно. Стараясь не думать об этом, Майк присоединился к Луису и своему новому другу на танцполе, приобщаясь к их странному танцу.


End file.
